Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various kinds of communication content such as voice and data. Generally, these communication systems are multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of multiple access systems include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi-carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.
A device-to-device (hereinafter abbreviated D2D) communication corresponds to a communication scheme transmitting and receiving audio, data and the like between UEs without passing through an evolved Node B (hereinafter abbreviated eNB) by configuring a direct link between the UEs. The D2D communication can include such a communication scheme as a UE-to-UE communication scheme, a peer-to-peer communication scheme and the like. The D2D communication scheme can be applied to a M2M (machine-to-machine) communication, MTC (machine type communication) and the like.
The D2D communication is considered as a method of solving a burden of an eNB resulted from increasing data traffic. For instance, unlike a legacy wireless communication system, the D2D communication transmits and receives data between devices without passing through an eNB. Hence, the D2D communication can reduce network overload. Moreover, if the D2D communication is introduced, it may be able to expect reduced procedures of an eNB, reduced power consumption of devices participating in the D2D, increased data transmission speed, increased network capacity, load distribution, and enlarged a cell coverage and the like.